


Шоколад

by allla5960



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP without Porn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future!фик<br/>Сэм и Фредди пытаются приготовить торт на семнадцатилетие Карли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шоколад

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Chocolate](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4770294/1/Chocolate) by [Smexykat](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1748972/Smexykat)
> 
> Пост-канон; немного нецензуры; секс несовершеннолетними весьма условен, учитывая, что им по семнадцать.

— Фредди, я даже не знаю, как ты уговорил меня участвовать во всем этом, — усмехнулась Сэм, пробираясь в глубь квартиры вслед за ним. Она бросила свою сумку с книгами на пол, но Фредди, подойдя, подобрал ее и аккуратно поставил на стул. Пакетт удивленно вскинула брови и уперла руки в бока. 

— Ты ешь так много, что, я думаю, знаешь, как приготовить торт, — проговорил Бэнсон ей в спину, копируя ее недовольный голос. 

Он уставился на своего, так называемого, лучшего друга тире врага. Все трое из них, включая Карли, выросли за эти три года, и Фредди уже не был парнем, которого Сэм и Карли воспринимали, как обыденную вещь. Он стал выше, голос погрубел, а тело приобрело рельефные кубики, но он все ещё оставался частью AV клуба. Он определенно получил свою долю свиданий, когда вырос. Карли стала такой девушкой, которой и мечтала быть все детство. С длинными темными волосами, стройной фигурой и отнюдь не пустой головой. Она готовилась говорить прощальную речь от имени всех выпускников, имела твердую пятерку по всем предметам и была президентом студенческого совета. 

— Ха-ха, маленькому Фредварду нужна помощь с выпечкой? — издевательски просюсюкала Сэм. 

— Заказать мы уже не успеем, и тем более своими руками всегда лучше и вкуснее, — сообщил он, проигнорировав насмешку. Сэм звонко рассмеялась. 

— Способ показаться опытным, Фредвард? — она хихикнула, осознавая, что испытывает его терпение. 

Бэнсон посмотрел на нее и невольно задумался. Ведь буквально вчера она была тощей девчонкой, которая ест все подряд, и большинство парней никогда не сочли бы ее сексуальной. Теперь ее светлые вьющиеся волосы отрасли, а тело округлилось в нужных местах, делая её женственной и желанной. Сэм использовала свой командный характер в нужном деле и стала капитаном танцевальной команды. Она почти не вытянулась, оставшись со своим метр пятьдесят. Семь проколов в теле, гордо именуемые пирсингом. Ее правая ноздря была пробита, так же, как и пупок. Фредди поймал себя на том, что смотрит на ее грудь, думая, не пробито ли у неё что-нибудь ещё. 

— Почему ты так смотришь на мои сиськи, извращенец? — И да, ее словарный запас так же возрос. 

— Просто интересно, где у тебя ещё может быть пирсинг, — самодовольно ответил он, делая фирменное выражение лица «ухмылка плюс поднятая бровь», скользя взглядом по обтягивающей черной футболке, сквозь которую явно был виден розовый лифчик. 

— Да, и там. И мой клитор, кстати, тоже, — дерзко ответила она. Сэм подошла к нему и посмотрела прямо в глаза: — Но ты никогда этого не увидишь, Мудаквард. Давай уже испечем этот проклятый торт! 

Она подошла к стойке и прислонилась к ней. Фредди подошел к холодильнику и, вынув оттуда продукты, передал их Сэм. Затем он достал миску из шкафчика и, после прочтения рецепта, оба начали смешивать продукты. Они болтали о какой-то ерунде вроде учебы и погоды. 

— Ну, как там в твоем клубе ботаников? — спросила Сэм, высыпая муку в миску. Он поднял на нее взгляд, но Пакетт лишь широко улыбнулась. Фредди разбил два яйца в миску с мукой. 

— Хорошо, а у тебя, как со сборищем привлекающих внимание шлюх? — ответил Бенсон. Она рассмеялась, принимая чашку воды из его рук. Фредди смотрел, как ее мини-юбка едет вверх, открывая ее, казалось, бесконечные ноги. — Нет, Фредди, те были черлидершами. Танцоры всего лишь двигаются под музыку, приколист. В одежде, ага. 

Он смешал тесто, смеясь ей в ответ. 

— Можешь поверить, как все изменилось? — серьезно спросил он. Она лишь кивнула, не поднимая взгляда от пакета с сахаром. — Помнишь то время, когда мы поцеловались в первый раз? — Сэм показала, что ее тошнит, прикрыв рот. 

— Я помню, ты заставил меня немного стошнить во рту, — рассмеялась Пакетт. — Что ещё нужно? 

— Хорошее отношение? Урок манер? Парень? — с усмешкой предположил Фредди. 

— Я имела в виду для торта, вредная задница! — прищурившись, проговорила она. 

— Шоколад. Кстати, почему бы тебе не завести парня? — спросил он, перехватывая шоколад, который она бросила ему в лицо. — У тебя же, как обычно, есть парочка негодяев для вечеринок. Неужели никто из них недостаточно хорош? 

— Не твое дело, Хуидвард, — ответила она, вырывая из его рук кусочек шоколада и отправляя его в рот. 

— Ну, скажи мне! — воскликнул он, хватая ее за руку. 

— Менянезаводитниодинпарень, — быстро ответила Сэм, глядя вниз. 

— Что ты сказала? — с усмешкой переспросил Фредди. 

— Никто из парней не удовлетворяет меня сексуально, — ответила Паккет гораздо медленнее. Фредди удивленно покосился на нее. — У меня не было такого горячего секса, чтобы потом снова и снова хотеть это делать. У меня не было его в течение действительно долгого времени. И я даже не... — она лепетала, пока Бенсон не прервал ее. 

— Эй, Сэм, слишком много информации, — сказал он, потерев свои уши. Они смотрели друг на друга пару секунд, прежде чем рассмеяться. Внезапно Сэм поняла, что Фредди уже не такой, как раньше.

— Знаешь, ты не настолько плохо выглядишь, — сделала комплимент Пакетт, что само по себе было удивительно. — Почему у тебя нет девушки? Ты все ещё влюблен в Карли? — спросила она, макая палец в тесто и облизывая его. 

— Нет, я просто ещё не нашел подходящую девушку, — застенчиво ответил Фредди. Сэм засмеялась, пытаясь отвинтить крышку у банки с газировкой. 

— Вау, ты по-прежнему идиот, — проговорила она, прежде чем взять из банки кусок глазури и кинуть ему в лицо. Они стояли несколько секунд, пока смех Пакетт разносился по квартире, но смахнув глазурь со щек, Фредди зачерпнул из миски тесто и провел грязной рукой по длине ее волос. 

— Это война! — Сэм схватила глазурь и стала размазывать ее по лицу и шее друга, в то время как Бэнсон опрокинул ей на голову миску с тестом. Она добралась до его волос и стала втирать в них липкую глазурь, а он, взяв в кулак муку, выпачкал ее грудь и живот.   
Они боролись до тех пор, пока оба не были перемазаны всякой кулинарной дрянью. И кухня также пострадала. 

Они осели на пол, давясь смехом. Фредди схватил полотенце и стер почти все со своего лица, перекинув полотенце Сэм. 

— У тебя ещё здесь вот что-то, — Фредди попытался стереть с уголка ее рта шоколад, но остановился, а его рука все ещё была у губ Пакетт. 

Внезапно Сэм поддалась вперед, и они почти что запрыгнули друг на друга. Его пальцы запутались в ее светлых, вымазанных шоколадным тестом волосах. Их губы были крепко сцеплены поцелуем; неожиданно она укусила его за нижнюю губу, заставляя Фредди глухо простонать. 

— Вау... Это было... Вау... Это похоже... — он оттолкнулся от нее и начал неразборчиво бормотать что-то. Сэм громко рассмеялась. 

— Это первый раз, когда я действительно хочу, что бы ты заткнулся, Бэнсон, — с ухмылкой проговорила она. 

Фредди тихо рассмеялся и вновь прижался к ее губам, скользнув языком в рот. Сэм впилась в его лицо, не заботясь о том, что может оставить царапины. Она запустила руку в его волосы и потянула за них, прижимая Фредди к себе ещё ближе. Он начал целовать ее в шею, чувствуя, как Сэм скулила и извивалась под ним. Пакетт с силой толканула его на спину, прижимаясь к нему талией. Когда их бедра соприкоснулись, оба вздохнули. Желание заполнило мысли обоих, не оставляя места ни капле разума. Подцепив пальцами подол ее футболки, Фредди с силой потянул вверх, сделав в порыве небольшую дыру в ткани. 

— Милый лифчик, — простонал Фредди, сжимая руками талию Сэм. — Розовый, безусловно, твой цвет. Никогда не думал, что доживу до того момента, когда Саманта Паккет будет носить розовый, — он ухмыльнулся своей дерзкой улыбкой и лизнул ее ключицу, перепачканную в шоколаде. 

Сэм стонала, сжимая в кулак его волосы и прижимаясь бедрами к его вспухшей ширинке. Целуя ее в ложбинку между грудей, Бэнсон мимолетно улыбнулся ее реакции. Губы в форме буквы «О» и полу прикрытые глаза. Она внезапно оттолкнулась и сама расстегнула застежку лифчика. Розовая тряпка полетела на пол кухни. 

— Нет пирсинга? 

— Удивлен? — усмехнулась Пакетт, вновь целуя его в губы. 

— На самом деле, да. Ты смущаешь меня этим, — чуть недоверчиво проговорил он. Внезапно она перевернула их обоих, скользя в потекшем шоколаде. — Но ты дико горячая. 

Сэм застонала. Она никогда не думала, что он может сказать такое ей. Ей, которая так любила его мучить и издеваться над ним буквально... Годами?! Как такое вообще могло случиться? 

Пакетт провела пальцами по его груди, целуя первую пуговицу рубашки, аккуратно расстегивая ее и повторяя это с остальными. Бэнсон сел и начал расстегивать рубашку, но слишком медленно для Сэм, и она быстро пробежав пальцами по пуговицам, бросила тряпку за плечо. 

Фредди улыбнулся, когда она жадно припала к его шее, и негромко вскрикнул, когда — укусила за плечо. Улыбнувшись на его шипение, Паккет спустилась поцелуями вниз по его груди. Ей все ещё доставляло удовольствие причинять ему боль. Только теперь ей самой было жарко. Достигнув ремня его джинс, она лизнула место чуть выше пояса и потянула его штаны вниз. 

— О Боже, че-е-ерт, — простонал Фредди, кладя руку ей на волосы. — Не думал, что тебе нравится, когда грубо. 

— О, ты даже понятия не имеешь, — мурлыкнула Пакетт прежде, чем засунуть ладонь в его джинсы. 

Она ухватила часть его затвердевшего члена рукой, заставляя Фредди шипеть, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Сэм что-то пробормотала, практически сдирая с него штаны и вытаскивая пенис из трусов. Он быстро скинул свои ботинки и резко перевернул девушку, нависая над ней. Паккет потерлась о его бедра, обвивая ногами его пояс. Бэнсон поцеловал каждый ее сосок, прежде чем укусил правый. 

— О, гребанный Иисус! Фредди! — она вопила, почти вырывая ему волосы, в попытке прижать его голову к себе как можно ближе. 

— Никогда не думал, что ты будешь это говорить, — ухмыльнулся он сквозь поцелуй, вызывая у нее улыбку. 

— Никогда не думала, что буду лежать на полу твоей кухни, перепачканная шоколадом, и ты будешь целовать мою грудь. Но это же происходит, правда?! — со смехом ответила она. Фредди хрипло засмеялся, не отвлекаясь от ее груди. В следующий момент он стянул с нее юбку и попытался стащить высокие шнурованные ботинки, но, в конце концов, плюнул на них, пробормотав: 

— Пусть остаются. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, что со мной происходит, когда ты говоришь в таком тоне, — дыхание Сэм было неровным и абсолютно не хотело восстанавливаться. — А теперь просто трахни меня, Бэнсон. 

— Подожди, — начал Фредди, но она прервала его поцелуем, глубже засовывая свой язык в чужой рот. Он сбросил с нее ярко-розовые стринги и увидел ее обнаженный лобок. Влажный и ждущий. 

— Господи, ты на самом деле не понимаешь, как сексуально сейчас выглядишь. 

Сэм приподнялась на локтях и с удивлением уставилась на него. 

— Хм, почему? — спросила она, когда ее дыхание чуть пришло в норму. 

— Потому, что ты готова заняться сексом со мной, с тем парнем, которого ненавидела семь лет. Это поражает меня и возбуждает одновременно. И то, что ты не знаешь, как на самом деле сексуальна и красива... — признался он, целуя ее в губы и стаскивая с себя боксеры. 

— Хорошо, что ты говоришь мне это перед тем, как я позволю тебе трахнуть себя, — пошутила она. 

— Я хочу попробовать кое-что, — пробормотал Фредди, вызывая во всем ее теле дрожь, которая пробежала от груди до низу и образовалась там приятной тяжестью. Он схватил ее ногу, растянув так, что она стала параллельна телу Пакетт. — И твое тело танцовщицы нам пригодится. 

Фредди вошел в нее прежде, чем она успела что-либо сказать. Он начал двигаться, не давая ей никакого шанса приспособиться. Странная поза способствовала тому, что Сэм ещё сильнее чувствовала каждый толчок в себе. Ее бедра качались навстречу ему. Бэнсон страстно целовал ее губы, прикусывая время от времени язык, а их бедра продолжали двигаться. 

— Я сейчас кончу, — простонала Сэм, цепляясь за его волосы и крепко целуя. 

— Кончи для меня, Сэм, — выдохнул ей в губы Фредди, и, буквально через пару мгновений, она взорвалась. Оргазм волной накрыл ее, но Бэнсон, убедившись, что она отошла от первого оргазма, ущипнул ее за клитор, а потом и за сосок, заставляя содрогнуться во второй раз. 

Он, наконец, почувствовал приближение разрядки и вошел в нее глубже, чем обычно. Сэм протяжно застонала и полоснула ногтями по его спине, чувствуя маленькие капли крови, сочившиеся из порезов. Фредди спустил в нее и резко достал свой член, откатываясь в сторону. Сэм чуть подвинулась и оперлась спиной о кухонную тумбу. Вытерев мокрое от пота лицо, она обернулась к нему и рассмеялась. 

— Я думаю, что ты только, что занималась сексом с кем-то, кто удовлетворяет тебя, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Фредди, а она лишь скосила на него свои голубые глаза. 

— Разве мы не должны ненавидеть друг друга? Я имею в виду, что не знаю людей, которые ненавидят друг друга, но имеют умопомрачительный секс на кухонном полу. 

— Было умопомрачительно? 

— Фредди! Серьезно, что мы теперь будем делать? — она посмотрела прямо в его теплые карие глаза. 

— Я не знаю, но то, что произошло, пробудило во мне что-то, и я теперь почему-то не хочу тебя отпускать, — застенчиво проговорил он, приглаживая волосы рукой. 

— Это означает, что мы встречаемся? Потому что, если мы встречаемся, то теперь ты моя сучка, да? — она широко и солнечно улыбнулась другу. Бывшему другу.

— Теперь мы вместе, — негромко произнес он, целуя ее в уголок рта, — но я не твоя сучка. 

— Мне все равно, что ты думаешь, — ухмыльнулась Сэм, поддразнивая своего бойфренда. Она огляделась на беспорядок вокруг: пол испачканный шоколадом, стол, засыпанный мукой и сахаром. Фредди проследил за ее взглядом. 

— Мы просто подарим Карли золотую рыбку или что-то, вроде того, — пожал плечами Бенсон, прежде чем они оба засмеялись.


End file.
